The Dream: a zutara story
by Florence23
Summary: Katara Likes Zuko, Zuko likes Katara, they made a wish on a falling star a. wish they may, a wish they might, to be together in endless night. (yes i know it has bad grammer, but a poems a poem) The Dream takes place after the 3 official comics released after the end of ALTA. It is told from a familiar voice's perspective. Ships: zutara, (duh) and tokka
1. Crystal Catacombes

The Dream:

 _She cleared the mist inside her head, where was she? who was she? everything was dark. she could not see. then she heard a voice_ _ **hello**_ _it said_ _ **I want you to see what the truth is**_ _she was confused. was she blind? suddenly she could see. it was amazing._ _but for some reason she felt even more blind. "give it back!" she said but all the voce would reply was_ _ **not until this story is over...**_ _the voice left her, alone in the mist._

she searched for days and days, until finally she saw them, below her. she tried to run to them, but she slowly glided down instead. I' _m some sort of ghost!_ she thought, _awesome!_ she glided around, the two people in front of her oblivious to her. "this water is from the spirit pools from the south pole" the girl said "it can heal any cut, bruse, or... burn" as she said the last word the boy flinched. She glided around to view the boys face, she almost gasped, he was hideously burned on the other side of his face. but somehow this did nothing to dampen his handsomeness. "you might need it some day, i can't ask you to use it on me, its part of who i am" the boy replied. "oh, zuko" the girl said _so the boys name is Zuko_ she thought. _that sounds familiar_. the girl put the water away. "katara, its for the best." Zuko said. _and the girl is named katara._ She thought. for the longest time the two people stood, staring at each other, then they kissed. She inhaled sharply, this was a surprise. "did you hear that" karata said. breaking away. "yeah, lets check it out" zuko said. they had heard her! She tried to run, but she glided impossibly slow. suddenly Zuko caught up to her, and she went right through him. but before she left him, she was sucked into a memory.


	2. Crystal Catacombes: Zuko

_She found herself in a small, white room. "Where am I?" she asked._ _ **You are in between realities...**_ _A low voice replied._ _ **I sense you are feeling lost?**_ _"Yes, I can't remember my name, or where I'm from!" The girl said, slightly distraught. "And if you ever tell anyone I feel scared I will bend you into oblivion!" As she said this the girl realized that she was an earthbender!_ _ **Ahh, there is the Toph we all know and love**_ _the voice said_ _so my name is Toph_ _the girl thought._ _ **I wanted to remind you of the parallel universe you all barely missed.**_ _Toph felt confused at the sudden change of subjects. She had so much to ask, but before Toph could get it out the voice left her. As Toph faded out of the room she wondered what was in store for her..._

Toph appeared in a red palace surrounding a small pond. A small boy was feeding the turtle ducks near by. All was peaceful. Until a young girl tried to fry the ducks. "Azula!" The young boy exclaimed. "What?" She said, trying to be innocent. Two girl appeared behind her. Toph jumped, she didn't feel them arrive. Wait, her earth sense was gone! Did she even have one before this whole "sight" thing happened? Toph decided to ask the voice about it when it spoke again. One of the girls behind azula seemed to catch the young boys eye. Before the boy could say anything the 3rd girl spoke up. "Hi zuko! Im tai lee!" "Yes, i know who you are, you don't have to tell me every time i see you" the boy, zuko, said. "I think she likes you" the second girl said, whispering. "Mai!" Tai lee said. "Relax," mai said "i was just kidding, jeez. Hi zuko" she mumbled the last part. Toph knew this girl liked zuko. Zuko also liked this girl. Neither seemed to see that the other cared. Azula saw this too. She pulled tai lee aside. "Those two like each other" she said, whispering. "I saw we help them along a little bit" "how?" Tai lee said. "Just watch" azula replied. Tai lee sat down under a tree while azula casually walked over to the other children. They were taking by the fountain. Azula moved fast. She pushed mai onto zuko, making them both topel onto each other into the water. both of them reacted in a flash. "ahh!" zuko said "azula!" "hey, it wasn't me, maybe it was fate" azula said, winking at tai lee. both zuko and mai were blushing. as they climbed out of the fountain a woman in red robes walked by. "what happened here?" she said, rushing forward. "azula pushed me mommy!" zuko said. as his mother scolded azula for pushing zuko, tai lee questioned mai about her feelings for zuko. "do you liiiike him?" she said, drawing it out. "no" mai said, in a de facto tone. but she blushed and looked away. zuko blushed too.

 **that was the first time i felt love,** _zuko's voice said to toph as the memory faded away,_ **but not the last**...

Toph was standing over zukos body, with katara looking him over with worry. All of a sudden zuko lurched up. "Wha?..." He said "very intelligent" katara said. "You were chasing that green mist, but when you caught it you passed out." "How long was i out?" Zuko said feebly. "Only for a little while, i almost held my breath the whole time, i was so worried." Katara said, glancing at him. Zuko blushed. Toph felt bad for hurting zuko, but she has also learned about him in the process. All of a sudden she was being pulled towards katara. "Hey, stop!" Zuko said, seeing the green aura surrounding toph's ghost like body. But he nor toph could do anything, as she was pulled into katara's memories.


	3. Crystal Catacombes: Katara

A/U ok so this chapter might be hard to read but my dox are being weird so in a day or two i will be able to fix it, thanks for Understanding! End A/U

Hello?" Toph said. Ah, you are back said the voice "yeah, and i was wondering what i was like before this! Did i have an earth sence? What do i look like?" You will be answered soon, young master... As the voice faded toph felt confused and wronged...

Toph appeared in a small igloo in the frozen tundra. Inside she saw a young girl who looked like katara inside. She was staring at an asleep boy, who had blue tattoos on his head and limbs. "I hope you wake up soon" katara said, as if speaking to the boy. A few seconds later the boy woke up, as if by magic. "Hi, who are you? Where am i?" He said. Then, now waiting for an answer he got up and announced "im aang, im 12, and i come from the air temples!" He walked outside, oblivious to the cold and katara's open mouth.

He was incredible, and also cute, but who was he? He was my first crush. Katara's voice said, inside toph's head but not my last crush, or my one true love...

The vision faded, and toph felt confused. Why did it end there? Ahh, i see you are left with an empty feeling, perhaps the next vision will satisfy your needs the voice said.

This time toph appeared in the middle of an icy village. She suspected it was the same one that held the petite igloo that she had been in recently. In Front of her was the helm of a giant red ship. The fire nation's navy! Toph thought. Wait, how did i know that? She shook it off, watching and waiting. "Where is he!?" A young boy asked. Toph realized it was zuko, only much younger. "He's gone, forget you ever saw him here! You, you, you jerk!" A young girl, katara, said. He is soooo attractive! Wait, no, he's my enemy! A really hot enemy, (pun intended) no, stop brain! You have to hate him! But i like him... Katara's voice ran through toph's head, and she could clearly hear the way every word was said, or thought, in this case. For some reason zuko blushed. She is super cute! Wait, no, i must be rude to her... But... Toph could hear zuko too! Zuko shook himself, Then yelled random people. A guy with a boomerang hit zuko upside the head. Then Toph faded away...

That was the first time i saw her/him... Zuko and katara said in unison she/he is so atractive, but she/he is my enemy... What to do, what to do...

Toph faded back into the crystal covered cavern. Zuko was looking concerned. In his lap was katara's sleeping head. She woke with a start. "Wha?..." She almost yelled. "Very intelligent" zuko said. " ha ha, joke stealer" katara said, sitting up. As they were about to speak the green crystals on the right wall shattered, and the boy from katara's vision (mr. tattoo, as toph dubbed him, or mr. hyper happy) and an old man came running through. The old man hugged zuko tight, and hyper happy jumped onto katara. Zuko and katara looked at each other with sadness, then turned away and spoke to their respective saviors, the end to their short lived romantic setting. We will find each other again, like always... Zuko and katara said, in their heads.


End file.
